


Leak

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (what is the name of this kink omg), Cuteness overload, Dirty Talk, M/M, Piss Enema, Piss Fuck, Realistic, Watersports, good giving game, inevitable toilet humor, lovemaking, omorashi is weak, we piss like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Morning sex and drinking lots of water don't mix well -- unless your partner is as adventurous as yourself.Or,Two men being gross but mainly extremely in love with each other.





	Leak

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for [this prompt over at the kinkmeme](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/176408321004/prompt-loki-and-tony-are-having-a-really-good), which grabbed me by the sexuality the second I read it. You never know when you're going to find out you have a new kink...

It was the gentle puffs of warm air under his jaw that woke Tony up. Without even bothering to open his eyes, he turned slightly more onto his side and pressed a sleepy kiss onto the hairline of the head that was sitting so comfortably in the crook of his shoulder.

Loki let out a tiny groan, more of a purring noise, really, and snuggled even closer. His arm, already draped over Tony's chest, wound more tightly around the ribs so that his splayed hand burrowed between the mattress and Tony's upper back. He breathing didn't change; he hadn't woken up at all.

It was waking up like this, Tony pondered, that made going to bed early worth it. It wasn't even the sex, though that was a truly fantastic perk, but the warmth. The feeling of being welcome. The trust. Loki didn't stay asleep for just anyone, after all.

He grinned and kissed Loki's forehead again.

If Tony from fifteen years ago could see him now, he reflected, he'd be appalled at how domesticated he'd become because of some cheap Pavlovian association between a face and some feel-good brain chemicals. Current Tony would just smile at him pityingly.

Loki's thigh shifted over his, bringing him back to Earth. The soft cotton of his pajama pants felt delicious as it dragged over Tony's skin, tickling his leg hairs. _He's waking up_ , Tony realized, finally opening his eyes to the darkened room. He stroked Loki's back, welcoming him back to the land of the living.

Loki murmured nothings into Tony's nightshirt and curled even more around him, as if clutching Tony like a favorite pillow could protect him from the day. It made Tony's world go soft and pink.

"You're adorable," he whispered right into Loki's ear.

"No," came Loki's gravelly grumble.

Whether we was refusing the compliment or in denial about being awake was open to interpretation.

Tony hugged Loki's head to his chest and chuckled softly.

"No," Loki insisted, annoyed.

"I love you."

"No." The hand he had buried under Tony's back clutched at his shirt. "Shhhh."

Tony smiled like an idiot. "Okay," he murmured agreeably. "No."

Loki nodded. His chest expanded as he breathed Tony in, and then he exhaled with a soft sigh that made a warm spot over Tony's clavicle.

They stayed like that for a while, drifting back to a half-sleep and enjoying the sensation of warmth, soft cotton and heartbeats. The room progressively brightened around them as Tony's AI removed more and more tint from the windows.

Soon it grew light enough that even Loki had to confront reality. He groaned low in his throat and rolled onto his back; his arm and leg drifted along Tony's body as he did so. He stretched grandiosely with a yawn: his legs rose taut under the covers; his bare arms extended long and lean as they reached for the headboard. Then the tension broke and his is limbs flopped back down.

Only then did he open his eyes and look at Tony. "I love you, too."

Tony looked back, besotted. He trailed his gaze along Loki's arms, which were resting on either side of his head on the pillow. He turned onto his side, propping his head up on one hand, so he could better look at the long line of his partner's body, and admired the barely curled fingers, the relaxed arms, the halo of black hair, the sharp green eyes, the pale lips, the vulnerable neck, the defined bare chest partially hidden under the sheets, the curve of his ribcage as it became his belly, the bulge of his morning wood tenting the covers, the hollow V between his thighs, the bumps of his knees, his shins, the points of his toes.

They wiggled at the scrutiny.

Tony tore his eyes away and found that Loki watching him with a smile in his eyes and a half-bitten a smirk on his lips. He knew perfectly well what the sight of him did to Tony.

"Hello," Loki said coyly.

Shaking his head, Tony leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Hi," he greeted, looking into Loki's happy eyes from two inches away.

They narrowed even further in mirth and love, until only a sliver of green was left. "Hello," their owner repeated; this time, the smile was in his voice.

Ignoring Loki's morning breath was something Tony was quite practiced at, so he paid it no mind as he kissed him again, and again, until many small chaste kisses became one long open-mouthed kiss, and he'd shifted so close that their legs were entwined, their hips pressed together, and Loki's head cradled in the crook of the elbow which Tony was using to prop himself up.

They paused for a moment and watched each other, just in case one of them had any objections to carrying on. Tony's bladder had timidly made itself known while they were necking, but Tony was infinitely more interested in morning sex, so he just leaned down again and nibbled on Loki's bottom lip. Loki responded by rolling their hips together, which only made Tony kiss him harder.

Soon enough they were pushing sleeping clothes out of the way and letting hands roam. Loki cupped Tony's ass and tugged until he was straddling him, their still hardening cocks rubbing together.

Moaning at the contact, Tony made a fist in Loki's hair and pulled hard enough for it to smart, just how Loki loved it. Loki, in turn, rocked his hips upwards and surrendered his mouth to Tony, letting him lick and bite into it with abandon. He was evidently in a bottoming mood, which suited Tony just fine.

Tony broke their kiss and lifted his upper half off Loki. He grinned down at his beautiful lover, enjoying how prettily the pink flush showed against his milk-pale skin. "How do you want me?"

Loki pursed his lips for a moment, considering, then he started rolling over onto his belly. Tony pushed himself up on all fours and then upright on his knees to give him room to maneuver. He watched, mesmerized, as Loki turned his scar-covered back to him, reached down to push his pajama pants under his ass, and held the cheeks spread with both hands.

Tony's heart skipped a beat: this was one of his favorite positions. Top three, easily. He just loved being able to pin Loki down with one hand as he fucked into him however he wanted, Loki's only option being how far he wanted to tilt his ass up into Tony's thrusts. It was only rarely that Loki would willingly submit to being so powerless.

Judging by the half smirk he could see on the half of Loki's face that wasn't pressed into the pillow, he was perfectly aware of just how much of a turn-on this position was.

Tony stroked Loki's lower back until his thumb dipped between his cheeks. "You spoil me," he murmured warmly, and tapped Loki's relaxed entrance with his thumb.

"I do indeed," Loki laughed into the pillow, his shoulders shaking. His asshole furled tight under Tony's thumb with his mirth, but softened again as it subsided.

Still marveling at his luck, Tony stroked it briefly before pressing in dry. Loki sighed softly and pulled his cheeks further apart, welcoming the intrusion. Sweat and remnants of lube and cum from the night before eased the way just enough that Tony's skin didn't stick to Loki's inner walls.

"Lube?" Tony asked, just in case Loki wanted any.

"No, I'm good," Loki answered, sounding wrecked. "Just go for it."

"Fuck, _yes_."

Without further ado, Tony scooted forward on Loki's thighs and took his erection in hand. The tip was pretty wet; Loki just had that effect on him. He rubbed the precome into Loki's asshole, which opened around his cockhead, welcoming him.

The slide in was slow with friction.

Loki let out a gentle groan and his thighs quivered in pleasure.

Tony, equally as undone, leaned forward on one arm and kissed Loki's shoulder blade. "Got you, babe," he murmured reassuringly, "I got you."

When he was finally in far enough that he could easily poke Loki's sweet spot, Loki removed his hands from his ass, letting his cheeks close around Tony's shaft, and brought them forward to tuck them under his chest.

Tony, who was still hovering over his lover and kissing every bit of sweaty skin he could reach, melted fully onto Loki's back. This put pressure on his bladder that it didn't really need, but Tony paid it no mind. His dick took precedence, snug as it was inside Loki's rectum.

There was something beautifully intimate in making love with no lube. They couldn't fuck in wide arcs or quick bursts; there was no porn-worthy shots of dicks pulling back almost completely only to disappear back into a deep warm hole, or meaty sounds of heated flesh slapping heated flesh faster and faster and faster. 

No, instead it was just the two of them connected by almost more friction than they could stand. Tony could only move his hips in tiny back-and-forth increments, Loki tilting his own just slightly enough to make the movement count. They didn't need more than that, really: so long as Tony's cock was massaging Loki's prostate and Loki's walls were rubbing against that magical spot under Tony's cockhead, they were golden.

It was slow going, fucking like that. It usually took at least fifteen minutes for one of them to come. They usually spent the time kissing and petting each other, but that day Loki was on his belly, so kissing was out. Tony bladder was growing ever more insistent, but he was determined to ignore it until they were done, so he turned to the only resource available to help him concentrate on sex: Loki's silver tongue.

"You know, after this, I'll owe you one," he mouthed into Loki's spine as he thrust that short half-inch forward.

Loki arched into the movement. "You will, won't you?" he hummed, and Tony felt the vibrations in his own ribcage. "I think I know what I'll save this for."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm. Next charity gala you get us stuck going to, you'll eat me out."

Tony loved eating out Loki when he had a pussy. Just thinking about the tart juices all over his beard and the gasps he got when he sucked on Loki's clit made his cock twitch in Loki's ass. "Tell me more?"

Loki wiggled slightly, obviously as aroused by the idea as Tony. "I'll steal you away to some deserted hallway," he moaned at a particularly good thrust, "and raise my skirts, and you'll kneel before me in your expensive suit… Use your mouth on me… Nn, harder, Tony."

The precome still leaking from Tony's dick had eased the way considerably, and Tony found himself able to fuck deeper into Loki, to the delight of them both. His bladder twinged, but he focused on the warmth of Loki's silken insides.

It worked. It wasn't a feeling that could ever grow old.

"I see your fantasy and raise you mine," he gasped against Loki's shoulder. "Same setting, only you don't shape shift. You just wear a dress." He closed his eyes, picturing the scene. "And when things get boring, I'll steal you away to some deserted hallway," he grabbed Loki's hair, "push you face first against a wall," tugged his head back, "lift your skirt," he strained forward so he could speak right into Loki's ear, "and rim you until you come."

He could already imagine it: Loki's firm ass cheeks cradling his bearded face, Loki's asshole quivering at the touch of his tongue, Loki's musky smell filling every corner in his soul…

Loki bucked under him, his legs curling up from between Tony's so that his heels were pressing into Tony's ass.

They'd never even discussed the idea, but evidently they would soon.

"Shit," Loki cursed, pushing himself onto all fours so Tony could have a better angle. "Fuck me, fuck me," he chanted, reaching behind them to grab hold of Tony's left butt cheek and using that hold to pull Tony deeper into him.

Tony obliged. His bladder was begging him to stop, but he'd gotten this far, he could power through it. He shoved Loki's face down into the pillow, leaving him with his ass in the air, and drove into him like it was their last fuck ever.

Loki cried out and made fists in the sheets next to his head, using the newfound purchase to fuck back into Tony, gasping in higher and higher pitch.

And then Tony stopped cold, eyes squeezed shut, and shook in place. "Fuck, no, nonono."

"No, don't stop!" Loki demanded, his other hand also flying to Tony's ass to hold him still while he fucked himself on his cock.

Tony grabbed his wrists. "I need to pee." He felt as if he was about to burst; it was taking all his will not to let even a drop spill. He started pulling out of Loki.

But the hands on his ass might as well have been bolted down for all they moved. "Don't. You. Dare." Loki's deep growl was terrifying.

"I _really_ need go, babe," he whispered. He hated letting Loki down, particularly during sex, which he boasted was his specialty, but this was beyond his control.

"Then go!" he shouted, pulling Tony's hips closer. "Piss inside me if you must, but don't stop!"

It took a frozen Tony a moment to process that but, when he did, he forgot how to breathe entirely. Letting go wasn't even a conscious decision on his part; he was just so titillated by the idea that he lost his concentration.

He pissed.

He pissed deep into Loki's ass with a long, drawn out groan. It was slow at first, as he had to force the stream through his squished urethra, but the warmth filled every nook and cranny. Soon there was so much that it pushed between his dick and Loki's walls.

The feeling of relief at the pressure in his bladder finally, _finally_ being released, combined with the sensation of the liquid passing through his erection only to end up trapped surrounding it, was the single most erotic thing he'd felt in his life.

His hands fell to Loki's flanks for lack of anywhere else to put them, and then he just couldn't help himself: he started thrusting into the wet warmth, to the rhythm of his own shallow panting. He noticed, as he moved, that the pressure of the liquid had stopped increasing even though he was still going, and came to the mind-blowing conclusion that his piss was somehow going further up into Loki's guts.

A soft high-pitched sound resolved itself into a nearly inaudible whimper. Tony focused on it and discovered it was coming from Loki.

He was trembling, his asshole fluttering around the base of Tony's cock as more and more piss was pumped into him. He had one hand fisted again in the sheets like he would fall off if he didn't grab onto something. His other hand was flying over his cock, tugging ruthlessly.   

Tony stopped moving and pulled back slightly, just so the stream of piss was angled right over Loki's prostate, and Loki moaned helplessly as he came.

"Fuck," they both said at the same time, Tony in a groan and Loki in a choked-up gasp.

Loki laughed, but then a few droplets of piss escaped the seal of Tony's cock plugging his ass and started dripping down his thighs and into the fabric of his pajama pants. "Oops."

Holding back the stream, Tony stroked circles into Loki's skin with his thumbs. "Fuck oops," he said, "we have a washing machine." He felt some more of the liquid drain up into Loki's guts and decided the danger of leakage had passed. He resumed pissing and thrusting both, and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head: pissing while fucking was _amazing_. Why had he never even thought of it before?

"You're still not done?" Loki wondered brokenly, rocking back into Tony's dick, uncaring of the few drops that spilled here and there.

"Almost." Tony grinned. The sheets by their knees were growing wet, but he was past caring. "Doing the eight glasses of water thing, remember?"

He should. It had been his idea, after all. It was supposed to promote liver and kidney long-term health or some such tripe, and Loki loved it when Tony was healthy. 

Loki grumbled. "This has got to be the worst revenge ever." He wiped his come-covered hand clean on Tony's pillow.

"Really? I think it's the best revenge." Tony pulled Loki upright by the hair until they were pressed back to front. His ass was so full that Tony had to push hard to get the last drops of piss out. He kissed Loki's shoulder and hugged him around the waist. "All done."

Loki took one of Tony's hands and pressed it to his lips lovingly. "Don't think you're gonna carry on fucking me," he warned, though the words were softened by his post-orgasmic relaxation.

Much like Tony, Loki wasn't a fan of having dicks moving inside him when he wasn't turned on.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm really done."

He might not have come, but peeing had dropped his cock down to barely a semi. It would take him at least ten minutes to get fully hard again, and they'd both be better served using that time to clean themselves up and reconvening later for round two.

"You sure?"

"Mm-hm." Tony rested his forehead against Loki's shoulder and sighed contentedly. He stroked Loki's soft belly, fancying he could feel the distention caused by his urine, and grinned. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

His words made Loki laugh, his asshole fluttering around Tony's limp penis. Warm droplets escaped trailed down their thighs, cooling as they dripped.

It wasn't nearly as disgusting as it should have been.

"Yes," Loki answered, amused. "I dare say I had the better end of the deal. Especially because you're getting stuck with tidying."

Tony shivered and tightened his arms around his partner. Changing the sheets and airing out the mattress was the least he could do after emptying his entire bladder into Loki.

Holy shit.

He'd _pissed inside Loki._

And Loki had been so into it that he'd come in less than a minute.

_Fuck._

He was getting hard again just thinking about it. The part where his dick was still inside Loki wasn't helping. He unconsciously made a tiny thrust forward.

Suddenly, Loki tensed in his arms, his asshole becoming a vice around him. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered, and practically yanked Tony's dick out of himself, letting only a couple small drops fall before his entrance became a tightly closed exit again. He disentangled himself from the covers very gingerly and very quickly.

Then he all but sprinted to the bathroom, holding up with one hand the soaked pajama pants that were still around his thighs. 

Laughing helplessly, Tony watched him go.

Loki didn't even bother closing the door, he just dived inside and threw himself onto the toilet. The sound of liquid being expelled with great pressure against porcelain filled the room, interrupted now and then with heavy-sounding _plop_ s.

It was the unmistakable sound of his beloved partner shitting out the piss enema Tony had so lovingly gifted him with.

The absurdity of it all made Tony laugh even harder, sitting on his ass with his legs splayed and his dick still wet. He distantly heard Loki's answering laughter over his own.

"I love you!" he yelled.

The rushing noise stopped for a second, just so Loki's "I know!" was perfectly audible, and then resumed, plops and all.

Shaking his head, Tony got up and set about stripping the sheets from the bed so he could put them in the wash. He patted the naked mattress and felt it was a bit damp.

"Jarvis, google how to clean urine off mattresses."

Inspiration struck, and he grinned. _Just in case…_

"And compile a list of the top ten rated mattress waterproofing products."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a ride. I did a bunch of research for this fic, not a small part of it was porn. Here is a list of references:
> 
>   * [Regarding the lack of prep or lube](https://reverie-indigo.livejournal.com/5686.html)
>   * [Can you pee whle having an erection (reddit)](https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/bc6ta/male_redditors_can_you_pee_while_having_an/)
>   * [Hilarious guide to peeing with morning wood (just for the lulz)](http://www.magicbluepill.com/hax/peeing.html)
>   * [What does it feel like to have a guy pee inside of you](https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20091202192918AAfOjyd)
>   * lots and lots of porn, both het and gay. ask me for recs!
> 



End file.
